


The Summer After

by electricheart



Series: imagineyourotp prompt [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Tumblr: imagineyourotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricheart/pseuds/electricheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP relaxing in an inflatable pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Summer After

Beating the literal god of shinobi came with consequences many had prepared for and many they had not. After all, Sasuke thinks, you can't rip apart a force that controlled nature itself and expect the earth to take it very well. Even five years later.

He's sure at this point no one is too worried about him doing anything at all since they keep moving forward the day for his trail even after all this time. Which they're mostly right about- he could still kill the entire village single-handedly if he wanted too, but-

Not in this heat.

He was not built for this heat. At all. 

"Here's your lemonade," he hears and cranes his neck up from his position to look at Hinata carrying a tray with her. As she sets it down he sees the lemonade, two empty cups, a bowl of already melting ice cubes and another with freshly cut tomato slices.

"Thanks," he says taking the bowl with the tomato slices.

"It's nothing," she says, picking the bowl filled with ice in her hands. She pauses, looking over the scene in front of her, Internationally wanted terrorist and savior of humanity sitting inside a small inflatable pool holding a bowl with tomato slices. She giggles as she drops the ice into the pool, into the small space available considering how much space Sasuke takes up. 

"What?" he asks, watching how her hair falls into her face. He'd cut it for her a few months back, a very short pixie cut, but it had already grown long enough to resemble Sakura's hair.

"Nothing, nothing at all," she says, filling one cup of lemonade for herself.

"Hn."

It's not all that bad, he thinks as a comfortable silence takes over. He would still trade the Sand's currently freezing temperatures for this heat.


End file.
